Expand.
Explanation: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-5d+8)(d-3)$ $=-5d(d-3) +8(d-3)$ Now we can multiply : $=-5d^2+15d+8d-24$ Simplify: $-5d^2+23d-24$